Delinquents
by hisrealnameisclarence
Summary: People think that they are just delinquents that break the laws they try desperately to protect, but when delinquents start to go missing the Justice League and The Team to decide to investigate. Lots of OCs!
1. Fire vs Ice

**DELINQUENTS**

 **Chapter Summary:** _Florencia is on the path to fight a hoe and Holland is trying to deter it._

* * *

 **GOTHAM ACADEMY**

January 3, _07:50 am_

Florencia Fuentes shoved her way through the elegant science hallway of Gotham Academy. Phone nearly crushed in hand and a wicked snarl on her face. She was furious as hell and ready to beat the devil reincarnated's ass once and for all.

Florencia's best friend, Holland Holidae, followed in suit, apologizing to innocent bystanders for Florencia's behavior all the while trying to calm her down from an imperial march to expulsion.

"Flor," Holland pleaded. "We don't even know if it was her!"

Florencia shook her head, still trudging her way to the front of the school. "Nope. It was that lying bitch, Clarissa Prescott! I know it, Holly. I know it!"

"So?" Holland asked. "It's just lies told by an insecure girl. You're better than this. You're better than her. Let's ditch and cool off at the mall!"

The junior ignored her best friend and continued on.

Desperately, she shouted "Violence is never the answer!"

But, before Florenica could retort she bumped into a random freshmen, railing her up more. "Watch where you're going, pipsqueak!" she yelled at the kid.

Holland grunted in frustation at her best friend's behavior like a child. She mouthed a quick 'sorry' at the kid before catching up her murderous friend.

"Flor!" Holland tried. "Let's go!"

Still ignoring her. Florencia muttered out, "She wants fire?" Reminiscing about last summer's failed cheerleading tryout. Clarissa Prescott, captain of the varsity squad, menacingly told Florencia that she didn't have enough "fire" to be on the state winning team out of spite. "Well, my specialty is God damn ice!" she yelled, pushing the front doors wide open.

Holland sighed accepting that whatever was going to go down she would back up her ride or die.

* * *

Florencia pushed the wicked bitch of the Upper East Side's Gucci backpack off the flagpole hang out and onto the dirty ground, successfully catching her attention.

Florencia stared down the ice queen of Gotham Academy with her raging emerald eyes. Clarissa's blonde hair and blue eyed "glory" did not even flinch at Florencia's hostility. Almost as though she was expecting the showdown.

"Talking shit, bitch?" Florencia asked, hovering over her. "Cause a little Eric Callahan told me that you were and that you were the one that posted the picture of Keith and me at prom and posted it online. So, do we got a motherfucking problem, bitch? Cause it damn sure sounds like we got motherfucking a problem."

Clarissa, God bless her brave little suicidal soul, stood up from her spot and stared Florencia right back down. "Yeah, we got a motherfucking problem, _esé_ ," Clarissa spat, poking at Florencia's Mexican parentage. "You slept with my man, slut!"

Florencia rolled her eyes. "Which man?" she asked. "You have a new one every other week, _whore_."

Clarissa pointed at Derek Garrison. "This man!" she stated. "You tried to fuck him during the game last week and don't even deny it. Many, many people saw you, you attention seeking tramp."

Florencia turned to look at the number one fuckboy in the entire school and spat on his shoes.

Yeah, they were all up on each other during the football game. Derek was angry because he was benched from the game for being a ball hogger and she was sexually frustrated due to school stress. They have had hate sex before leading them to believe they could do it again. So, they did a little 2nd base action behind the bleachers. But she stopped the second he made a lust filled confessed about him having a girlfriend for the last 3 months during their consensual makeout session. Yet, he didn't and continued to grope her up until she laid a good haymaker on him, effectively knocking him out. And of course his girlfriend had to be Clarissa _hija-de-su-puta-madre_ Prescott.

Normally, Florencia would just brush this all under the rug and pretend their relationship never happened, but Clarissa found out and decided that Florencia was the only guilty party in the situation. So, she leaked photos of Keith Meyers, the deputy mayor's son, and her Marvin Gaye and getting it on during junior prom to the paparazzi and told them she only did it for money. Then, proceeded to spill rumors about Florencia sleeping with the whole lacrosse team. Also, getting her kicked out of the dance squad she joined after Clarissa's cheer rejection because Clarissa told them she got breast implants. And that's when the line was crossed.

Florencia always knew Clarissa had it out for her. After all, she was valedictorian and the she-devil was salutatorion. Flore was captain of the dance team ane Claire was captain of the cheer squad. Their little game had been going on since freshmen year, now as juniors they got more fierce. They both would do anything to be queen of Gotham Academy. Only Clarissa had much more dirty tactics.

"Yeah, I fucked your boyfriend," Florencia confessed to Clarissa. "Didn't know you were the one getting my sloppy seconds though. Guess I should check with my OB/GYN just in case I get the clap." she clapped at the mention of the STD to make a more dramatic effect.

The group of students that Florencia barely noticed were there laughed at it resulting in Clarissa huffing out her nose in embarrassment. She needed to do something quick to maintain her status as the alpha bitch or else Florencia the second class citizen would soon take her place, again.

"Oh, please. The only thing you got is a fake rack." Clarissa told her.

Florencia scoffed. "Quit talking about my winter surgery!"

"You get a surgery when you get appendicitis," she informed. "You! Got! A! Boob job!"

"Yup sure did and my man loooves them," Clarissa open her blazer and showed her brand new Ds to the crowd. Many of the men nodded in approval, practically imagining fondling them.

"Really, which one?" Clarissa asked, bringing the attention back to her. "Because you seem to be having a new one every week! Just like your cheap escort of a mother!"

Florencia snarled at Clarissa. Everyone knew that her mother was a high-end escort. It's not like she hid it all that well. She was grateful for whatever her mother did to make money. It allowed them to live in a nice comfy apartment and attend the best preparatory in the country. "Your father sure as hell didn't say that when he asked for her _specifically_ last week. Having family problems are we, Clarissa? Is Daddy done with your stuck up bitch of a stepmother already? I thought this 3rd one would have lasted a lot longer than the rest."

The whole crowd oo'd at her retort.

"At least my father isn't a criminal like yours! Remind me again, when was the last time you saw your terrorist of a father in Belle Reve?"

Florencia's hand turned into a fist. Her father's situation was a sensitive subject for her and that bitch fucking knew it.

"That's rich coming from a girl whose father works on Wall Street! Remind me again, how much his company stole from people's pensions last year? Yeah, that's right, gold digger. You may be richer than me, but don't think for a second that you're better than me. A white collar crime is still a crime, sweetheart. Criminal Justice 101!"

Clarissa scoffed. "Listen here, junkie. There's no way you can possibly be better than me when you have to snort to even be on my level. But like father, like daughter, right?"

And just like that, the greatest fight in Gotham Academy occurred. Florencia launched on Clarissa pushing her past the doors of the school and into the school. However, Clarissa took 3 years of self-defense due to her mother's paranoia about living in Gotham. Thus, catching Florencia off guard, allowing Clarissa the upper hand. She was straddling Florencia throwing blows to her face. However, Florencia got expelled from _public_ school for fighting in the Narrows, and that was a hard thing to do in the ratchet part of Gotham. That meant that Florencia had to get into multiple fights to even be considered for expulsion.

Florencia grabbed Clarissa's hair and pulled it allowing her an advantage to get out of arguably the worst position in a fight. She tried to slam the blonde's head to the cement floor, but Clarissa's best friend, Elizabeth Jared, ganged up on Florencia by kicking her in the stomach while helping Clarissa up.

Now, Holland is Florencia's best friend since the beginning of the time, but Florencia _chose_ to fight Clarissa the second she went out those doors. Leaving Holland to stay out of the whole ordeal. Plus, Holland is a lenient pacifist unless violently provoked then, it's all rules out the window. Or when someone is fighting unfairly. Like now.

Immediately, Holland jumped in to push Elizabeth off of Florencia. "Aye, back off! This is Clarissa and Florencia's fight!"

Elizabeth punched Holland square in the face causing Holland to fall back onto the middle of the hallway due to the impact.

"Come at me again, cirque de freak!" Elizabeth snarled, towering over her small frame. "Or else?"

Holland took a deep breath allowing her anger to release from her body. Once again calmness overtook her. With a grimace on her face, Holland turned to leave the situation but out of nowhere was stopped by Wendy Becker, Elizabeth's closeted girlfriend. Wendy threw Holland at the lockers. Instantly, Holland tried to fight her off without actually hurting her, but failed.

Wendy punched Holland in the face. For a split-second, Holland had the upper hand when she mustered up all her strength to flip her position with Wendy's and punch the girl. But, the kid that Florencia yelled out earlier pulled her away before she was able to land a punch and got elbowed in the face instead. The kid fell back only to be caught by his ginger friend. Looking around, Holland noticed that there was a crowd around both of the fights going on. Most with their phones out recording or yelling "fight". _Barbarians_ , she thought.

Holland's temporary distraction allowed Wendy to grab Holland back again, but luckily Holland was able to hip throw Wendy off her. Holland smiled a bit to herself, but it didn't last long.

Apparently, the move seemed to infuriate Elizabeth to the point of total unleashed aggression. So, this time it was Elizabeth who threw her back onto the lockers and began kneeing her in the stomach and scratching her face. Quickly, Wendy recovered enough to restrain a tired Holland giving Elizabeth more access to go off on Holland.

As much as she tried Holland couldn't continue. She was outnumbered and being humiliated by getting her ass kicked by two freaking prep school witches!

Knowing that she was losing the fight and possible consciousness, Holland decided to take extreme measures and use the Veil of Purgatory on the girls. To end the fight, Holland did a no-handed kip up and used her flexibility to press pressure against both of the girl's nerves effectively taking them out in under half a minute. She smiled in relief when she saw Florencia give Clarissa one last kick in the stomach before turning to face her.

"How's that for fire?"Florencia asked the ex-queen bee.

The best friends tiredly high fived each other, tired smiles present in their faces.

"You look like shit," Florencia bluntly told her.

Holland spat out blood on the floor and began to lean on the lockers for support. "I just got my ass handed to me by two girls," she breathed out. "Two! And you're one to talk, ending of Rocky lookin' ass."

Their victory didn't last long when they saw the principal walk up to them with the security guard spraying the entire section of the hallway where the fights occurred with pepper spray.

And just like that their smiles fell.

* * *

« Prev Ch 2 of 2


	2. Consequences

**Gotham Academy**

January 3, 9:43 am

A disheveled cheerleader ran into the dean's office searching wildly for someone. Her cheer skirt was on backwards and her bed head hair was on display instead of the required ponytail. She didn't even have any makeup on making her look like a crazed morning zombie.

"I just found out what happened," she said, completely out of breath with her hands on her knees.

The cheerleader was Sophie Styles, daughter of an ex-mobster and a FBI BAU agent. She has the ability to detect anything out of the ordinary due to her father's guidance. Her skill granted her a partial scholarship to the Academy by the GPD. It's also what made her a great captain of the national winning varsity dance team and a good co-captain for the state winning cheer team.

"You got into a fight with Elizabeth," She scolded at Holland. "What happened to the spirit of family?" She asked referring back to the last dance practice before winter break where they decided to pull a breakfast club and confessed their deepest darkest anxieties and secrets. In the end, the team felt closer as a family. That clearly quickly fell when Elizabeth, Florencia, and Holland fought.

"Oh, please," Florencia scoffed, deciding to speak up for her friend. "She already has a family. She's a mother!"

Sophie's eyes widened at Florencia's bold claim. She didn't know much about Florencia other than she was a bit out spoken at times. After all, she was a friend of friend. They never necessarily hung out without sweet, innocent, little Holland around to keep the small talk going. It's why Sophie couldn't believe that Holland could hang out with someone that could publically embarrass another student like that.

Sure, it was no secret that during her sophomore year Elizabeth got pregnant by Kyle Ingrid, son of a B-listed movie star and Florencia's ex boyfriend. She carried it full term and eventually gave the baby up for adoption. Or so the rumours say.

Elizabeth went to lunge at Florencia attempting to scare her only to be held back by Clarissa. "Can't hit me now, can you?"

"Sure, I can!" Flore said, fake cheerfully. "Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!"

"Florencia!" her mother, Teresa Fuentes aka the hottest woman in Gotham, scolded. "Apologize this instant!"

"I'd rather be the Joker's bitch than apologize to this bitch."

Dick's eyes widened at Florencia's harsh clapback trying discretely to his smile. He knew the wait for their parents would be awkward, but he didn't expect it to be violent. He turned to look at Holland to see if she was ready to go another round as well. Instead of watching her best friend try to get into another fight she was staring off at the door with an anxious look in her eye. Dreading whoever was going to come through the door. And sure enough, someone did.

"There betta be a darn good reason as to why I had ta drag my behind aaaall the way up in here, when I got errands ta run."

The second parent that arrived come was a 5 foot nothing middle aged African American national treasure named Marilyn Mae Prior. Born and raised in the projects of Atlanta, Georgia her attitude was fiercer than a lion. Even though she was an angry black woman, she never cursed, but she did harshly lecture. No one in their right mind in Gotham would mess with Mamma Mae and any of her 10 foster kids or they'd face her Jesus loving wrath.

Momma Mae walked into Gotham Academy's dean office with two children in either hand and a dangerous calm fury. She searched the teenagers filled room. Each with some type of ice pack on their face awaiting for their legal guardians. The second she saw the ridiculous dyed platinum blonde shielding her face, she knew. She's seen that body language a thousand times before and has no doubt that she'll see it a thousand more.

Momma Mae made her way in front of the girl. She put a hand on her lumpy hips and a scowl on her face.

"Show me yo face," Mamma Mae ordered.

He platinum blonde shook her head as she shrunk more in the office corner.

"Today of all da days is nat the day da be playin' wit me, lil' girl," she said. "So, show me yo face."

In response, the girl slowly retracted from the wall and hung her head directly in front of Mamma Mae. To scared to actually show her her face, but respectful enough to acknowledge her presence.

Mamma Mae let go the 4 year old girl's hand and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking up to the cieling.

"Lawd, give me tha strengt ta nat murda this beau-tur-ful chil'." She grabbed Holland by her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes.

Her left eyes was black and her cheekbone was cut and bruised. Scratched appeared all over her cheeks as if a wild animal attacked her. "Who did dis ta ya?"

"Nobody," she grumbled out.

"Nobody?" Mamma Mae asked. "So, I'm just ta suppose dat dis just magically happened. Do ya take me as a stupid person, Holland?"

Holland looked around the office noticing that her everyone's eyes were on them except the guy she elbowed in the face. He was the only one minding his own damn business. Like one should.

"Do nat look at dem for help," Mamma Mae told her. "Look at me n answer ma questions, Nevaland."

Holland looked at her legal guardian dead in the eye. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, look at dat, Godfrey," she told the 9 year old boy in her other hand. "Yo sista found her manners."

Holland looked at them. "Shouldn't he be in school," she said trying to divert the conversation.

"Don't you see the snort bubble all up in his nose? He sick."

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here," Holland sincerely told her. "I know you usually take a well deserved nap at this time."

Mamma Mae nodded. "Thank ya fo dat. I'll make sure ta take da apology into consideration when I give ya an ass whoopin' when we get home."

Holland nodded then proceeded to play quietly with the kids as they waited for the elbow guy's father and Elizabeth's grandparents to arrive. Sure enough, the elbow guy's father came in looking like a sharp dresses man. The whole office seemed to stop and stare at the godly man except for Holland's family. They continued on with their conversation as if it was any other parent.

"Thank you, Mr Wayne, for coming," Dean Charlton said, nervously. "I know you're a busy man, but we have one more parent left before we commence."

"Commence what exactly?" He asked. "All the phone call said was that my son was injured."

Dean Charlton just motioned to his son and them retreated to his office. Probably going to take an aspirin or five.

"Who did this to you?" Bruce asked, rage evident in his eyes.

Dick hesitantly motioned to the quiet Holland. "She didn't mean to," he quickly added. "She was defending herself from these two bullies and I tried to pull her back, but she accidentally elbowed me in the jaw. I'm okay though. Don't blame her. Please."

Bruce reluctantly let it go and turned to sit next to his adopted son. He turned to watch the girl thst hurt his son. She was clearly distressed due to her incessant foot tapping and uncontrollable scratching. She kept glancing at everyone in the room allowing Bruce to have a good look at her black eye and busted lip. It was bleeding a bit, but she didn't seem to mind and just continued to wipe it off and put ice on it and played with the kids with an older girl joining them. Something told him that she was used to pain.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me before we get out ass lectured by that crazy person?" A woman asked her.

It was clear that the woman wasn't the girl's biological parent. They had no visual similarities. Perhaps she was adopted, he thought. However, the boy she playing with was. They had similar facial sharp structure minus the noses. Her's was a button nose and his was straight. Also, he had natural platinum blonde hair while her was dyed possibly originally brown. She had serene forest green eyes while he had piercing silver grey ones.

Something about them just ached Bruce's heart. Not Batman's, but Bruce Wayne. They were familiar yet, detached.

"How's life?" She asked her brother.

Sophie laughed at the random question Holland decided to ask her brother.

He shrugged. "Maximiliano's brother says I should be a pimp when I grow up because all the girls love me."

Holland gave her a brother a weird look. "Wait, what?" She asked. "A pimp? Do you even know what a pimp is?"

"Maximiliano's brother says they take care of hoes and get money for it," he simply said. "What's a hoe?"

Holland smirked and discretely motioned to a fake crying Clarissa. "Exhibit A," she told him as Sophie elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

Bruce cracked a smile at their direction.

Before the kid could answer, Elizabeth's father and mother walked in.

"Now, we can commence," Dean Charlton said.

It was awkward to say the very least. Completely and utterly awkward.

An office with an ex-Russian Cold War agent, reality star housewife, a billionaire playboy, a courtesan, and an angry middle aged black woman was not fun at all.

In fact, it was probably one of the worst experiences Holland had ever endured. Seriously, the tension in the room was so thick it nearly strangled Holland into a panic attack.

It especially got more worse when Dean Charlton placed the blame of the fight(s) on Holland. Clarissa, Elizabeth, and Wendy all tried their best to hide their surprise and amusement at Holland's ordeal. Florencia, on the other hand, went all out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She rhetorically asked. "This bitch," she pointed to Elizabeth, "body sacked Holland when she tried to her the ho off of me cause they were ganging up on me. And let's not forget that Twiddle Asshole, over here," this time it was Wendy, "sucker slammed my girl to the fucking lockers as if this was some fake ass fuck WWE match! But for some God damn reason Holland gets blamed for it! Why? How?"

Dean Charlton crossed his fingers and directly stared at the angry teenager. "Miss Holidae tackled Miss Jared. She elbowed Mr Grayson in the jaw. She also used some violent techniques that could have severely hurt Miss Jared and Becker. They were temporarily paralyzed for almost half an hour. How can I not expell someone that did all of that?"

"I still can't feel my left knee," Elizabeth pipped up, hoping to receive some sympathy like the attention whore she is.

"That's because you're always on your knees," Florencia retorted, but was ignored.

Elizabeth's ancient as hell grandfather, Fredrick Jared, turned to face Holland. He was the type of guy that believed the younger generations were worthless and was not afraid to belittle them whenever he could. As if he was any better. Freakin' commie.

"You're lucky we're not pressing charges," he told her with a shaky finger.

"But we are," Wendy's father, Carl Becker, spoke out loud. He faced the terrified 16 year old girl and her mother. "You could have killed my precious daughter."

"Because that would be such a shame," Florencia said, but once again was ignored.

Holland didn't say a word, fearing that it might make the situation worse. Instead, she just shot the devils a look of pure contempt.

Florencia stared at the men as if they were the stupidest people in the world. "She defended herself," she explained.

"The spectators say otherwise," Dean Charlton said. "They saw they saw Miss Holidae start and finish the fight."

"Yeah, well so did I," Florenica told him. "Are you going to expell me as well?"

"Flore!" Her mother scolded, finally fed up with her daughter's antics.

Florenica gave her mom a shrug. "What? It's only fair I get expelled as well, right? I mean I started my fight, too. So, that means you have to expell me. While you're at it, expell witch bitch, Wendy, here too. She tackled Holland while defending herself from Elizabeth. By your loose standards, she started a fight as well. So, go on. Expell us."

Carl immediately interjected to the dean while Wendy harshly glared at Florencia.

Dean Charlton not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of a couple of the most powerful people in Gotham decided to take a deep breath and carefully say his next words, fully knowing they would make or break his career.

"Yes, Miss Becker and you did start a fight," he began. Carl opened his mouth to argue, but Dean Charlton put his hand up, signaling to stop. "And that will be dealt with suspension for 2 weeks for both you and Miss Becker."

"But-" Wendy was cut off.

"You are responsible for your own actions, young lady. Deal with the consequences and move on. And Miss Prescott will get a week in inhouse suspension for cyber bullying, Miss Fuentes, with those prom pictures."

Clarissa scoffed. "It wasn't me!" She tried.

Clarissa step mother nodded. "Yes, under what circumstance are you accusing, Clarissa of this atrocious act?"

"Under the circumstance that when we traced the photo back to the original IP address, it was to her very own school borrowed laptop. By her own school account and all social media accounts."

"Somebody could have stolen her laptop!" She defended.

Dean Charlton shook his head already done with the crowd. "It is Wayne Tech donation laptop. It is state of the art school distributed one user only laptop. It would be impossible Would you like to tell Mr Wayne that his product and contribution is defective?"

Clarissa looked at the multi-billionaire from across the room. One look from him and she shrank down. She knew this wasn't a fight she was going to win.

"Fine!" Clarissa huffed out, crossing her arms like a child.

"As for you, Mr Grayson," Charlton diverted the attention to the 8th grader. "Don't try to be a hero next time. Call a teacher or a staff member."

Florencia stood up looked around the room trying to get someone to address the elephant in the room. "Um uh... Are you going to explain why exactly we're getting these reasonable sentences, but Holland is getting expelled?"

"And sued," Mr Becker added.

Dean Charlton just sighed. "Because she could have paralyzed 2 students in a matter of seconds. Or worse, kill them. That's why she's getting expelled."

Deciding she had enough of his fail attempts at an excuse, Holland quietly stood up from her chair and spilled out of the room to calm herself by playing with her siblings in the lobby. Only being noticed when the door loudly closed.

"I think we aaaall know the real reason why ya expelling ma poor girl n placin' all the shared blame on her," Mamma Mae said. "Ya expellin' her 'coz ya need someone to take responsibility fo da fight. Ya chose Holland 'coz was the one wit less to lose, right? Holland's nat a genius like all dese kids. She just a foster kid from the hood dat got a scholarship by accident. It wouldn't be a surprise dat she started a fight.

"But that's where ya are most certainly wrong. Holland is a great kid, best I va seen in my entire life. She works like a dog, day n night, tryin' ta maintain a scholarship she don't even want. Stays after school fo help almost every damn day. She does after school activities like her cheer thang fo nay being good enough. Comes home when dinner is out m cold, n stays at da table, all sore n tire, until everyone in the house's homework includin' hers is finished n checked. N I will bet ya wit everythang I got that she was nothang except kind and good ta anyone in dis damn school."

"Miss Prior-" she cut him off.

"Dat child may not be welcomed here n dat's fine. We don't want ta be in dis place if dis iis how ya treat da workin' class." Mamma Mae grabbed her purpse from the floor next to her and left the offi

And that was the last anyone saw of Holland Holidae for a long while.

She didn't end up going to local public school like most thought. Instead, she ended up dropping out of school all together and running away from Momma Mae and her brother Godfrey. Eventually Florencia did the same thing and their journey as partners in crime began.

Robin and Batman caught them so many times illegally street racing, tagging, using illegal substances, and underage drinking in Gotham. Each time they were caught she was forced back into the juvie system or rehab. Sometimes Sophie Styles joined them. Yet, somehow Holland and Florencia always got a couple days of being sentenced to juvie or probabtion or rehab while Sophie never got any. Allowing them to keep doing it over and over again for half a year until one day they were just gone. No explanation. Nothing.

But then, a year later Holland comes back... Or did she?

* * *

ASDFGHJKL! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've just been busy planning some chapters that I forgot to post this one. Now that I have I cant wait for you guys to meet the rest of The Deliquents. It's gonna be fun! Stay tuned and thank you for the support! Have a splendid day!


End file.
